I Don't Know Why
by Sunny Duck
Summary: Oneshot, InuKag, AU. When Kagome sees a depressed hanyou slumped on a bench, her decision to stop leads to unexpected consequences.


_**I Don't Know Why…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of Inuyasha.

_I don't know why I stopped that day…_

'What a beautiful day!' I had thought, stepping out of the car. The sky was blue, and a gentle breeze teased my long raven hair. With a laugh, I shook it out of my eyes, put my sunnies on, and stared walking across campus to the Library. I couldn't stop smiling. My pesky law assignment was out of the way, I was wearing jeans and a short sleeved top for the first time this season, and spring is my favourite time of year! The country comes alive during spring; the green grass seems to spring up overnight from the dry yellow stalks that are the trademark of the dry, cold winters of the tablelands where my University is located. I was nearing the end of a long, hard struggle – this was my last semester, the last of a very long double degree. The end was in sight, after five years, and the uncertainty I had been plagued with for weeks was banished by a phone call I had received two days previously. I had been offered a job. I had a future.

My life was perfect.

Then I saw him.

He was slumped on a bench at the foot of the steps of a side entrance to the building, head cradled in his hands. The long silver hair fell forward, obscuring his face, but turmoil and despair were written in his posture. My steps slowed, as I looked at him. He was the complete antithesis of what I was at this moment – I was upbeat, happy, and confident. The world was my oyster. He looked like a lost child, bewildered, hurt and scarred by an uncaring world.

I don't know why I stopped that day. I slid onto the bench next to him, and he raised his head, revealing dimmed and haunted amber eyes. I slipped off my sunnies, and looking into his eyes, I felt his obvious pain and sorrow tugging at my heart. "What's up?" I asked softly, not expecting a response. Surprisingly, he told me.

**I don't know why she stopped that day…**

I had virtually collapsed onto the bench outside the law building that terrible day. A cold uncaring wind pulled at my hair as I struggled to comprehend the enormity of the news – it refused to sink in.

When did my life take the turn off to Hell without me noticing before it was too late to take an exit ramp?

The pain inside was unbearable; each beat of my heart physically painful. How can she be gone? Six months ago, we are kissing passionately. Five months ago, we were arguing vigorously. Four months ago, we broke up. Three months ago, we were avoiding each other. Two months ago, we ran into each other. She was with Naraku. We had a huge fight again. I went out that night and got so drunk, I don't remember being thrown out of the pub, or Miroku meeting Sango for the first time, or Miroku taking me home to make sure I made it okay. For the two months I had heard nothing.

Then I got a call two days ago.

She's dead.

Kikyo is dead.

My world imploded.

Yes, we'd broken up. It had been messy. It hurt a lot. My grades had taken a dive as I struggled to cope.

But it was nothing compared to the knowledge Kikyo was gone. The knowledge that Kikyo would no longer practice archery in the sun, walk through the mall, or read the end of the Harry Potter series she had liked so much – I never expected someone so full of spirit to be alive one day and then gone the next .

I'd moved on; but...I had cared about her so much for so long - and a heart can't be flipped on and off like a switch.

Then a girl sat down.

She asked me what was wrong.

I glanced up, opening my mouth to tell the wench to fuck off and mind her own business, when I met her eyes. And there was… something about her, in those eyes. Something that made me feel…

And for some reason, I told her everything.

She didn't offer me advice; she didn't tell me everything was going to be okay. She just listened as I poured my heart out to a random stranger. Somehow, at some point in my ramblings, we agreed to meet up for "coffee" a week later. Its funny, neither of us drink coffee, but we regularly "go for coffee". She gets iced chocolates, coke spiders or hot chocolate, and I prefer thickshakes, milkshakes or (strangely) tea.

She looked at me with compassion and more importantly, with empathy. For the first time in months, it felt like the sun had come out from behind a cloud, and was shining… on me.

**I don't know why she stopped that day…**

I can't believe she agreed to this. I had to ask her to repeat herself to make sure I'd understood her correctly when I'd first asked.

So here I am. Waiting for Kagome with my heart beating in joyous anticipation.

Is she late? No, she's not late. Just feels late. That's what I get for arriving so early.

I hear a stir… it must be her. I turn, throwing a cocky grin over my shoulder at the woman I've come to know, and more importantly, love over the past year and a half. I stop breathing at the sight of her – she is even more beautiful today than she was when I first met her.

With her by my side, I can take anything life has to throw at me.

_I don't know why I stopped that day… _

But I'm glad I did. I spy Inuyasha ahead of me, and the smile I have worn with him for the past eighteen months gets bigger. I make my way down the path through the crowd to where he is standing, my Grandfather at my side. Inuyasha, his amber eyes sparking with laughter, throws a cocky grin over his shoulder at me and I suppress a giggle when it freezes on his face at the sight of me.

I take my place next to him, and we turn as one to face forwards. The priest steps forward "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

That day was the day I met my true love.

_On a perfect day, take the time to stop…._


End file.
